1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to picture cropping, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a picture cropping function that, among other things, enables users to crop pictures in a convenient and direct manner using navigation keys of a user input device.
2. Background Information
Picture cropping is a useful function for removing an undesired part of a picture. For example, a user may want to crop a picture in order to remove a particular object or individual from the picture. At present, picture cropping tends to be an inconvenient and time-consuming process for users. In particular, in order to crop a picture a user may first obtain a picture file (e.g., in JPEG or other format) containing a picture to be cropped from a picture acquiring device such as a digital camera. The user may then input the picture file containing the picture to be cropped into a computer equipped with specialized imaging software, and crop the picture to produce a cropped picture. Thereafter, if the user desires to view the cropped picture using another apparatus or device (e.g., DVD player), the user must then separately input the cropped picture into the other apparatus or device. This process tends to be inconvenient and time-consuming for the user since he or she must perform the picture input process two separate times (i.e., once to the computer to crop the picture, and once to the other apparatus or device for viewing).
Another problem with existing picture cropping techniques is that the imaging software utilized by the computer requires the user to utilize a mouse device of the computer to select specific edges of a picture that can be moved one at a time to thereby crop the picture. Since the mouse device is a continuous navigation device, it is often difficult for users to precisely adjust the edges of the picture in a desired manner. As a result, users may not obtain the cropped picture they optimally desire.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing a picture cropping function that addresses the foregoing problems, and thereby enables, among other things, users to crop pictures in a convenient and direct manner using navigation keys of a user input device. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.